


You are perfect the way you are

by charlottefrey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Einstein being awesome, Lovely Patrochilles, M/M, Nico's not dead, but it's set in the Underworld, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is invited to Einstein's party and meets Achilles and Patroclus there. </p><p>Set between PJO and HoO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are perfect the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished The Song of Achilles and baby - this book is fantastic!  
>  youresomeansofuckyou (that name tho) pointed out it's Marie Sklodoswka-Curie, not only Marie Curie. Thank you!

Nico sighed as he walked towards the gates of Elysium. He had been invited to Einstein’s monthly party. His new teacher had wanted him to attend these parties since a while now, but Nico had always found an excuse not to come. But Einstein had talked to Hades and the God of the Underworld had decided that Nico had to go.

As he showed his allowance and his invitation to the guards, he watched the high walls around the nicer part of the Underworld. Tall and white they were nearly impossible to cross. Not speaking about the nearly ridiculous amount of guards. Nico was let through and walked over the white streets, past the mismatched houses. There were traditional Greek palaces next to medieval townhouses and Victorian villas.

Einstein’s house was right next to Mozart’s and Napoleon’s. Nico watched the blue sky above, as he waited for the butler. The tall man that opened the door, looked down on the son of Hades with a professional smile.

“The young Master. Please enter.” He stepped aside and Nico entered, already hearing the loud laughter of the other guests. “If you’d follow me.” The house was tastefully furnished and there were several pictures of Picasso, all painted in the Underworld as Nico noticed. The large, double doors lead to a big, high ceilinged room and Einstein sat in the middle of a group of dead. Or rather ghost to use a better word.

   “Ah, if this isn’t my dear student.” The old man strode towards Nico and put his calloused hands on the demigod’s shoulders. “Son of Hades and one of the brightest people I ever taught.” All clapped and Nico spotted several famous artists, physicians and authors. Among them there were political activists and ancient warriors.

   “Thank you for inviting me.” Nico said, as the attention of the other guests returned to their conversations.

   “No problem my dear. Here are several people that I want you to meet.” Einstein motioned him to follow. “This is Marie Sklodowska-Curie.” The woman, at the moment talking to a Greek man with a long white beard, nodded with a bright smile and took Nico’s hand gently. “And Platon.” The man bowed and Nico followed suit.

“Bright head I tell you.” Einstein winked as they continued to walk through the mass of people. Somehow Nico wasn’t as uneasy as he was around actual living people. “Here we have the Scholl siblings, Schiller and Goethe.” Einstein stopped at some Germans. Sophie Scholl gave Nico a weird look but nodded as Einstein introduced them in German. Goethe said something and Einstein laughed.

   “What did he say?” Nico asked as they continued to walk.

   “Oh, he merely noted that you look a lot like you father. You know his work ‘Faust’?”

   “Yes. Father made me read it.” Nico shuddered at the memory. “Wasn’t that pleasant though.” Einstein laughed loudly.

   “Don’t tell him.” He winked at the demigod. “Here we got Martin Luther King and Tupac Shakur. And my dear friend Da Vinci.” The three men nodded, but returned to their conversation soon.

   “It’s odd.” Nico said and stopped by the bar as Einstein took a glass of water. “These people are all from different centuries, but they meet here as if they have lived together.”

   “That’s why I do this.” Einstein smiled down on Nico. “I do not believe in religion, skin colour or any of that stupid labelling. Before me, they were separated, sticking in their century groups. Quiet boring to be frank. Since I introduced these parties, it is much more fun here.” Einstein smiled. “Oh, someone wanted to meet you. They wait outside.” The old man pointed to the garden doors.

   “Okay…” Nico hesitantly walked over to the door and left the house. A sofa was placed so, that it overlooked the lake and two men sat there. The brown haired looked up. He had deep brown eyes, honest and strong. His companion was blonde, his eyes closed as his head rested on the other’s shoulder. Gently the brown haired woke his friend. Bright green eyes blinked at Nico.

   “You must be the son of Hades.” The blonde rose. “I am Achilles and this is Patroclus.” Both were tall and muscular, but Achilles was far more feminine and slender, especially his face. Patroclus had a broad set chin and masculine features.

   “The Achilles and the Patroclus?” Nico asked as he remembered the myth.

   “As far as I know, there is only one worthy to be in Elysium.” Achilles joked gently. He didn’t seem to be vain. Patroclus smiled and looked at his friend with an expression as if he valued him beyond anything. Nico’s eyebrows furrowed on his forehead without his doing.

   “So, you wanted to speak to me?” Patroclus smiled and sat back down. He patted by his side.

   “Sit.” His voice was calm and a bit deeper than Achilles. Achilles sat back and leaned on his friend, watching Nico sitting down beside them.

   “Einstein knows that you have a crush on a boy.” Achilles began and Nico jerked.

   “How…”

   “The old man’s not stupid.” Smiling, Achilles wound one of his hands around Patroclus arm. “He told us, that you are uncomfortable with it.”

   “Achilles stop teasing him.” Patroclus smiled gently. He looked from Achilles’ head to Nico. “Einstein likes you very much. And he knows that you don’t like to be around people.”

   “You two are together?” Nico asked, his voice hoarse.

   “Yes.” Achilles yawned like a kitten and snuggled closer to Patroclus. “Since we are teens actually.” Nico swallowed and looked at both. “You might find it odd, but that’s what we are.” Patroclus looked at Nico with his big puppy eyes.

   “We know that Einstein cares about you.” The man said and smiled. Achilles nodded and smiled even wider. “Neither of us cares about the fact that you are gay of the son of Hades. You matter. You are perfect the way you are.” Nico looked at the two and his heart opened. He felt tears on his face, when Patroclus lifted his strong tanned arm. Achilles and he pulled Nico in a crushing embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
